icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roxas82
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Carly Shay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 20:41, February 12, 2010 Cam Hi, thanks for editing the "Cam"-Page. I almost thought I´m the only one who´s still intersted in this cute pairing. See you! hey, i am user:officialcamsupporter and cam is a must have iMeet Fred I respect your opinion, but I respectfully disagree with you. Seddiers believe that Sam has a twisted way of showing affection, and I see the scene in iMeet Fred as similar to a parent taking a child to the woodshed. Sadistic? Yes, but I dont think she hurt him all that much since we didn't see it, and Freddie showed no physical scarring or bruising as of the next episode. SeddieBerserker 22:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that you pointed that out, that was really over the top, and in real life, cause serious injury and damage thier relationship considerably. There is a lot of unneccesary violence on the show, and I'm not sure if Dan thought it through when he approved that script. SeddieBerserker 00:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Praise on Cam A Seddie - shipper highly praised the Cam Relationship page. I can´t help but feel a little proud. Mak23686 08:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) He also mentioned the Cam page in a comment on the Creddie article and called it "creepy with accurancy". I think that comment is kind of funny. Mak23686 19:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. *Sigh* I'm tired of these vandals.XxCreddieShipperxX 02:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reaction Definitely interesting. To be honest, I totally missed the "uncle and uncle" part on Victorious (Cat´s rants are sometimes a bit hard to follow if english isn´t your native language). That´s two references to homosexuality on one Dan Schneider evening, wow. But still, all the people who clearly showed homosexual tendencies on iCarly up to now were "bad guys" (Nora and the Petographers), so I still wouldn´t get my hopes up too much. But the slight glimmer became a little bit brighter anyway. Mak23686 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking a user To block a user, go to thier contributions, and click 'block' in the upper right-hand corner. Then, you can set the parameters (how long, and for what reason). I blocked Jeffery1992 infinitely here, and for three months on Victorious. --SeddieBerserker 23:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rediculous Pages I just deleted a couple of them. --SeddieBerserker 02:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administrator We need as much oversight on this wiki as we can get, I can't do it all by myself. We need to keep bugging DanTD to give his approval to Kacie. SeddieBerserker 04:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Comment User:Darknesslover5000 left a disparinging comment on Nevel Papperman about him being gay. I didn't delete it because I think you would be better at pointing out this hypocracy, since this user claims to be a Cam shipper. SeddieBerserker 21:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't think they got it. SeddieBerserker 21:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I will need some time to figure everything out, but I hope I can help improving this wiki. Mak23686 03:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my categories. I made a mistake and didn't know how to delete, but glad you deleted it! The Great and Powerful Kacie Kacie is who you need to talk to about that, the only reason I changed anything at all was because I could see that all the current admins were in agreement. I'm really surprised I didn't get an earful from Kacie, but I guess she's letting me slide on this one. Anyway - Kacie is the all-powerful one for this wiki, I just do the Top Contributor list. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 06:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Opinion You're one of the people on here that I like to turn to so I have to ask: this guy Slick is a snob on the seddie page mainly. How much more does he have to do to be banned? I know him from twitter where he has called me and others names. I don't think he belongs on any site. He comes off ignorant and doesn't like others opinions. Will the admins see that? XxCreddieShipperxX 23:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Roxas, you do an incredible job here and we are all so grateful for your help! Unfortunately, we currently have enough admins on iCarly Wiki. We can't have too many admins all at one time because it'll get too chaotic here. Keep up the great work and maybe in the future we can revisit your request. Thanks for everything you do to help out on the wiki! -- Kacie (talk) 20:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) -.- TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS TANDRE ROCKS BORI SUCKS Blog I think the blog is okay. You´re just pointing out things in a level - headed way, and I think this should be allowed here. But humans are irrational and emotional, so I don´t think it will be possible to make them stop fighting completely. All we can do is trying to keep the fights as quiet and respectful as possible. Mak23686 05:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I was just rereading the regulations to make sure. Roxas82 05:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hey, no problem, our real lives are more important than iCarly, after all. Mak23686 03:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ROXAS. That sounds too familiar. Do you play or read Kingdom Hearts? Isn't Roxas like a character from Kingdom Hearts. Hey Yeah, has been a while. Some people liked the way the Cam page was organized, and they asked me for a cleanup, so I asked for permission, got more than 80% approval and spent my entire Friday restructuring the pages. So, did you like the first two episodes of season 4? Mak23686 07:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, they gave away everything important of iGot a Hot Room in the promos. It was nice, but there were no surprises left. Dan Schneider said he would love to write another episode with Sam´s mom, and in the behind the scenes video on the episode page, Jane Lynch says "I would be back in a New York minute to do another episode of the show." I don´t really know that phrase, but I think it means she would love to, so I guess we have a chance of Sam´s mom reappearing. It was so cute how Sam made up with her mom because Carly freaked out. Did you see the iGet Pranky sneak peek where Sam admits she has a "little crush" on Spencer? Think after touching that taboo, Dan would dare to get a little more Cam-ish, too? I would be perfectly satisfied if one of the girls gave a comment like that about the other. Mak23686 06:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, Just saw iGet Pranky; when they are talking about Carly never pranking anyone - First time talk, much? The shock pen scene wasn´t really productive for either Creddie (Carly not interfering at all) or Seddie (Sam nonchalantly hurting Freddie; as unproductive as the tennis racket scene), but I wouldn´t declare the shipping wars to be over just because Sam has a "little crush" / school girl crush on Spencer. Mak23686 06:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) iGet Pranky I wish Carly had scolded Sam for shocking Freddie. You're right, it didn't look good for either ship. Sometimes I think the girls have more growing up to do than Freddie. -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary Yeah, it is definitely a good start. I will change some things tomorrow (elaborate on one or two points a bit more, phrasing and so on ... the usual stuff I do), but you basically got everything important. Mak23686 21:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Victorious Wiki Could you give me a hand at Victorious Wiki? There is a very antagonistic editor insulting editors and ships through comments, and I need your people skills to intervene. Thanks. -- SeddieBerserker talk 21:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) did you upload my cam sig from the forum? haha. yeah, no worries. just saw it in the recent uploads and was caught off guard :) -SpecialHam Icon I simply uploaded a square pic to get mine (on the preferences page, "upload new avatar"). My pic is 261x261 pixels; I edited it with a photo edit program before I put it here. Not sure if this helps you, but that´s all I know, sorry. Mak23686 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Skin It will be available tommorrow. Monaco will be discontinued in November. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Request Sure! I'd be happy to make this userbox for you. You don't happen to have the title of an image I can use, do you? If you like the userbox I make for you, it'd be great if you could "advertise" this. I really want to make userboxes that people love and want to use. The faster I can find an image, the faster it will be done. It'll probably be 3-4 days at the most Thanks! Bolivianbacon 02:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) User Avatar Sorry to bother you, Roxas. I have tried repeatedly to upload a new image to my avatar, but no matter what image I upload, it always appears as my original user avatar. I saw on the user group rights page that you, as a helper, have the power to remove user avatars, so could you please try removing mine so that I can change it? Thank you. I don't know what else could work. Bolivianbacon 23:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that it is working now, even though it has not been for the past few weeks. Thanks for all your work to help the wiki! Bolivianbacon 23:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) A Few Random Things... I was looking under the "special pages" category at a page called user group rights. It listed one of the powers of helpers as (removeavatar), which was described as a power to, obviously, remove a user's avatar. You're a helper, if I remember correctly, so I think that this would apply to you. I'm not sure, I'm not an admin-type user. I think that the main purpose of the removeavatar command would be if there were innapropriate images as avatars, but I think it could come in handy if anything like my situation happened again. Thanks for the friendly userbox feedback! I cannot find a satisfactory image of Spencer's goldfish, so I'm thinking of making another fake shipping userbox or making one that says "this user is shipping-neutral" with an image of the main iCarly gang. What are your thoughts? Third, can I add you to my "friends list"? I appreciate your contributions a lot. I don't have a "top friends" box because I think it's too clunky-looking, but your user page would be included in my list of favorite pages. I think that's it. Sorry for my long, random comments on your talk page. Bolivianbacon 00:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics I only saw them in the Seddie gallery. Maybe you should ask Mak his opinion, because I don't like to delete files unless I have to. -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, "Helper" is just a name I gave you, due to your people skills. The "helper" that Bolivianbacon was referring to is a Wikia staff position. -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: fic I would definitely take a look at it; I can´t promise I´ll read it to the end, though, because I don´t know your writing style. Just tell me what it´s called or give me a link. Mak23686 03:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) heyyy Katydidit Would you be hurt if I made Katydidit an administrator? I know you asked first, but he really wants it. You're still very valuable here. I kind of consider you the iCarly Wiki "counselor". -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't want to dispute the Cam view on the Spam crush. I respect theories and it would be rude of me to be disrespectful towards other ships, especially when I feel so strongly about it. Besides, I write Cam as well as Spam. I love shipping in general. :) I just hate when people disrespect ships (and I'm not saying you do, because you don't). Just people in general. :) Thank you I wanted to thank you for those kind words about me and recommending I be an admin. Katydidit 02:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Help with Icons Hi Roxas82! I see you on the Spam page a lot, which is my OTP, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with adding the "this user ships Spam" to my profile? I have been having a hard time uploading pictures in general >:(. Also, how would I make a "this user ships Jerrette" icon? I'm so confused! Any advice would be greatly appreciated, thank you! :D ILikeSpam Icons That icon is AWESOME! Thank you so much! :D New Page I just created the page Jiranda (friendship only). Would you like to add to it? -- SeddieBerserker talk 01:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Already #72 Hey Roxas! I am so excited cause ive only been on this wikia for about a week and im already rated #72! Im sooooo proud! I could get into the single digits in no time! Seddie is love 00:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) seddie is love Hey Like the new iconNick Regnier 01:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cam I would love Cam to happen but how is it possible? Because icarly broadcast on a children/teen network. and i dont think they would let kids have lesbians on nick lol. But Id love it if it would happen! :D The Cam page Somebody ledt the cam page blank can you find out who?Creddie33 09:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC)﻿ New promo Yeah, I took a look at it; looks like the whole fan war really originates from the FANS, not the iCarly team themselves, although Sam obviously has fun fanning the flames (and the chair gets thrown at Carly by accident). Freddie is funny. The girls almost tore you to pieces! Yeah ... WOOHOO! My favorite end of the episode would be if they end up talking about how obsessed fans get with their personal lifes, and then they leave shaking their heads at them while the Webicon area burns to the ground because of the fanwar (okay, maybe without the burning, but fire is nice as long as noone gets hurt). They simply CAN`T give an answer to the pairing question at this point in the series, so they will maybe develop it a little, but mainly hype up the fans with the promos. Mak23686 16:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Dan definitely KNOWS what he´s doing with the character setups, he likes teasing the fans. An "awkward scene" could be a lot of things, we will just have to wait and see. Give me a direct Cam reference, and iCarly would have all the awesomeness I could ask for. Mak23686 16:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Who is Stacy? The only Dan Schneider show I REALLY watched so far was Drake and Josh. Mak23686 17:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CamWillRule :) oh. y would parents yell at him? so what if there lebos? they must be judgemental or something. i mean ik there just kids but still. Hey! Hey, I'm Rachie. :D Just droping by, and saying that your page is awesome. By the way, did you hear about the Victorious movie??? I just did and I'm jumping up and down now. I love Victorious. :D Talk to me if you want sometime. I'm jst super bored right now. TTYL. PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~~Rachel Xtranormal Take a look at this video of Cam on Xtranorml i found :D http://www.xtranormal.com/watch/7481977/ from,CamWillRule :) Kingdom Hearts Do you like Kingdom Hearts since your name is Roxas'82?? 'SlickNickShady' Well, hi. And glad that you're a fellow Cam shipper. (BTW, do you like Spam and Seddie? :D) I'm not sure if this is a 'forbidden topic' or anything, but I just want to ask-who is the infamous 'Slicknickshady'? Beef-SMRT 07:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) OH! I forgot I still had my 'siggy'. Um, I'm 'Iama SMRT person'. ;) Got it memorized? How much is ur icarly IQ? Got it memorized? How much is ur icarly IQ? Got it memorized? How much is ur icarly IQ? New Show Have you seen the new Disney show "Shake It Up"? The female leads have a similar relationship as Sam/Carly. There's also a wiki: http://shakeitup.wikia.com/wiki/ -- 'SeddieBerserker (talk) 03:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I have a question about something under the edits? Hello! I joined this site yesterday and I'm having fun with it. Today, I clicked on "Marvin", and then the little edits box that says who edited the site last said, "Izzy Seddie67 created Marvin." I didn't do anything on that page except comment, so I'm confused as to why it says I created Marvin. Thanks in advance, I'm just a little confused is all. Izzy Seddie67 22:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Izzy Seddie67 Blog Posts Hi Roxas82, I read the policy and I was wondering if (in regards to ship warring) I am still allowed to create blog posts as to why a ship a particular pair, or why I don't? Would that cause too much controversy to go against policy standards? Thanks Femslash-addict 23:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Twitter Hey, I tweeted you! -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom hearts Question... I Don't Know If You Will Answer Or Not... Hey, since you like Kingdom Hearts and all, could you maybe give me some tips on defeating Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts 2 The World That Never Was please......?? 17:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Cam :) You should use this userbox :D → S/F/C triangle page I don´t think it would make much sense; you could basically put everything that happens in the show on a page like this since the Sam-Freddie-Carly friendship is the main part of the show. By the way, SeddieBerserker already deleted the page "Creddiam" with the reason "potential for abuse". Mak23686 18:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:fic Just did. Quite shocking. I´m curious if it was really Shelby who arranged for Sam to get hurt, I wouldn´t expect something that low from her. Mak23686 07:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Minor ships I've been wondering for awhile now, Do you ship any minor ships? The minor ship I simply Love is Wam! (Wendy and Sam) :D Who are you, and what is your name? I'm, maybe... oh never mind! But nice to meet you, I'm new! Do you know Daisy? Kittygirl7878 is 'spamming' Hey, I saw your post to Mak and to expedite matters since he is busier than before, I've decided to intervene about your legitimate complaint about this user. I've investigated her edits--she is 'spamming', and that Community Policy is now listed in bold in #3 under the 'Inappropriate' listing. I will issue a warning for her to stop doing that. Thanks for informing us of a policy infraction! Katydidit 06:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kittygirl Are you talking about these edits? *02:13, December 3, 2010 (hist) (diff) Cam Relationship ‎ (→iPromise Not to Tell) *02:12, December 3, 2010 (hist) (diff) Cam Relationship ‎ (→iDon't Want To Fight) Because I just noticed she merely took out a sentence that was in the wrong section (no idea how it got there) and re-added it where it was supposed to be. In that case, the spam warning would have been a misunderstanding. Mak23686 17:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that same thing, Roxas82 (and Mak) in researching again what I thought she did and her saying she didn't 'spam'. It was a correction she made to put an item from the wrong episode iDWtF to the correct episode iPNtT. I'm going to apologize and remove the warning to her. Katydidit 18:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you please help? Hello, Can you please tell me how to make a pairing page? Or could you make one for me? I'd like to add a pairing page called MnM for (Miranda and Max) since Max recently announced that he and Miranda are dating. Thank you!!! Samfreddiejathan 08:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Roxa18, get me some child advice. Is it good to banish someone off the wiki, even if their shy? Katydidit has scared Bunnyboo off the web, and everytime I visit, Bunnyboo is never around. Please give me some advice. Hi Roxas.. I'm not sure who I should direct questions to. Mak has replied to a couple of my queries but I saw you reply to someone on this same issue so I thought I'd ask you. I added a reference to an actor for one of the minor characters earlier today but i saw your reply to someone saying not to do that ( but to make a page for the actor instead). Is this still the unwritten rule? I already went back an took it out. I added a very minor page earlier this week but didn't do it right so Mak had to fix it so I'll refrain from adding anymore pages until I can figure out how to link to the Alphabetical listing etc from the Help menu. ThanksSpunser 01:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Roxas...all those words and I didn't even make the question clear. I added the name of the actor (Danny Woodburn) and his real world birthdate (and was considering adding an external link to IMDB) to his character page (Mitch) here on the wiki. I saw you tell someone else not to do that because it really had no connection to the character (within the iCarly Universe is what I figured you meant which makes sense) You suggested adding a page for the actor instead and referenced Carly Shay and said that it did not have a reference to Miranda Cosgrove. Is that clearer? I went back and deleted it. I am having fun on this and really enjoy contributing. I should have made a log on way back in May when I first started reading it. Thanks. One other question. How can I add more pictures to my user page? I dont' see the button to add photo. Thanks, Thanks!Spunser 01:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again. I'm with you on the irrelevant (I want to say irreVelant like Miranda said in the blooper!) "stuff" all over the place. The photo part of this Wiki.....8 thousand plus whatever. I've seen Twilight etc and that is very annoying. Does any picture someone puts on their user page end up in the Gallery so deleting them would delete off their user page? Thanks for the info and the help. I have a lot to learn on this thing! See you around the WikiSpunser 02:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Help hi i just wanted to ask,how do you get these stuff that say like "this user ships creddie" or "this user ships fencer" cause i want to put them on my profile. Fanfic Hi Roxas! I've been reading your fanfics and they are AMAZING! And I thought my fanfics were good...... Keep up the great work! Xxsedddiegurrlxx 22:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Niranda That video you put on niranda and you said its proof that miranda doesnt have a crush on nathan,well you know she can be lying..i mean its a crush..people lie bout crushes :| but im just saying my opinon for the video LalaCreddie 01:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) =( I wish you were still around Kittygirl7878 04:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Email I sent you an email, I need help. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 20:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :The email you have in your . -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 20:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) just want to say hey so hey iPWV: Cat/Girl? Got this idea when I retweeted the "day of silence" thing yesterday: You said Cat not talking could be linked to the day of silence, and when they ask Ariana what Cat does in this interview, she just says "you'll see"; think we could get a second girl/girl kiss on iCarly? Mak23686 07:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The day of silence would also fit Cat's character ("uncle and uncle"); a second girl/girl kiss would probably make me laugh like an idiot (even thoug iPWV will probably air between 2AM and 3:30AM for me), but anyway, a reference to that would be nice. While Cat/Jade would definitely work best, a crossover kiss would be fun, too; I can totally imagine Cat looking at Sam or Carly (more likely Sam, because Carly is busy with her revenge plot) all weirdly all the time (Because Ariana said something like that Cat expresses all her thoughts through her facial expression) and Sam thinking "What's wrong with that chick?" and then Cat suddenly kisses her and Sam is like "Dude, what was THAT all about?" Mak23686 20:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, the problem I have with the reinterpretation of iOMG is that I'm still not sure when in the iCarly timeline iPWV takes place, that's why I didn't mention it myself; usually, I consider the production codes to be the true timeline, but it wouldn't really work here. Up to now, nothing is definite; Yeah, Seddie's chances obviously skyrocketed, but only the sequel (and the episodes after that) will tell what's REALLY going on. In my opinion, iCarly being on Nick is the only reason we didn't have a real Cam reference yet. Mak23686 06:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) colour speculation I've seen you hate on the whole colour speculation that Creddie and Seddie has. why do you hate on it? it's just a speculation that is supposed to be for fun another thing: I feel that your favourite ships on iCarly and Victorious (Cam, Cade, and Jori) just have to stay mature and are the "right" ones. am I looking too far into that? Kittygirl7878 01:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC)